Mistle No
by Kendra Luehr
Summary: With the help of mistletoe, Abigail convinces Will to give her her first real kiss.


**Warning: Fluff. Lots and LOTS of fluff.**

"Mistle No"

Will's home was uncharacteristically freezing that winter — he'd claimed the heat was broken and he was in the process of fixing it — so after heaping on loads of blankets and shuffling into the kitchen, Abigail shivered in the doorway and watched Will make them some hot cocoa.

"Gee, this is so much better than the hospital, _not,"_ she groused. "Even though the staff is unbearable during the holidays, at least they have h-h-h-heat!" With a sneeze, Abigail's eyes watered as Will padded over to her with the hot chocolate. "Thanks."

Curling her hands around the steaming cup, she sneezed yet again and placed a hand over her mouth, puckering her brow as she spotted something odd in the doorway. "Is that…?" She wrinkled her nose, staring in surprise as Will arched a brow. After a moment, she laughed. "It _is!_ Wow. Do you mind telling me why a lonely, dog-hoarding bachelor has leaves of mistletoe hanging in his kitchen doorway? Is this a play on that whole 'kiss the cook' thing? 'Cause the way I see it, you won't be getting very much action."

Will huffed and rubbed the back of his neck. "This is my father's house, and he'd hang it in that spot every year. Who am I to break tradition?"

"What, so you're superstitious?"

"No, not quite…it's more out of respect than anything else."

"Okaaay, so that means you won't have to kiss me, right?"

"What?"

Abigail pointed upward, revealing that they were both standing beneath the mistletoe. Her smile grew coy. "Is _this_ why you invited me over? 'Cause if you wanted to make-out underneath a plastic plant, I wish you would've just brought it to the hospital instead of having me come over to this ice cave."

Will's cheeks burned. "I invited you over because I enjoy your company."

"Why? Aren't I a constant reminder of what happened?"

He paused, his gaze growing somber. "You're a constant reminder that evil can be stopped. You were lost, but you turned your life around…I couldn't be prouder."

"And yet you won't kiss me."

"Abby…"

"What? Like you said, I've been through hell and back, and since I've never been able to experience what most normal girls do, I don't think a kiss is such a bad way to start. Besides…" She smiled slyly. "It's _tradition,_ remember? And who are we to break tradition?"

Will breathed a laugh, though his face was still flushed. "Using my own words against me, I see. Clever."

"Clever enough that it worked?"

Will sighed and set his mug onto the table, standing up straight so he could look more deeply into her eyes. "I don't want a plant to direct your first kiss, Abigail. You're only choosing me because I'm what's readily available."

Abigail frowned. "No, I'm not. I'm choosing you because unlike everyone else in this world, you actually get it…you get _me."_ Setting her own mug off to the side, she moved forward and took his strong, calloused hands between her palms. "Kiss me."

Will's expression grew soft and pained. Lifting a hand, he palmed her cheek and brushed his thumb across the gentle, rosy slope as she gazed up imploringly into his eyes. She was so young…so _confused._ How could she _possibly_ want this? He was the monster who'd both killed her father and inspired Hannibal to use her as a crude, heart-wrenching tool against him. He didn't _deserve_ her. Not a single part of her.

Will shook his head, but Abigail had already closed the gap between them, pressing a harsh, clumsy kiss against his lips. With shaking hands, Will clasped her shoulders and yanked her in closer, urging his mouth into the slant of her soft, gasping lips as she clutched at his cheeks. Oh, this was so wrong…this was so _fucked._

Breaking the kiss with a panicked breath, Will choked and drew away from his ward, passing a hand over his mouth as if to wipe away his transgression. "Oh, Abby," he repeatedly woefully over and over, _"Abby, _I'm so sorry…"

Abigail, however, was smiling. "Thank you."

She was happy. She was _alright._

Wordlessly, Will pulled her back into his arms and kissed her forehead, now stroking her hair as he rested his cheek atop her crown.

She smiled and nestled against his chest. "Merry Christmas, Will." As the two embraced, neither noticed Winston tearing the holiday garlands to shreds. There would be a huge mess to clean up in the morning.

**A/N:** Ok, so I'd written about half of this around Thanksgiving, and then COMPLETELY forgot about it until now...so if the ending seems rushed and horrible, that would be why, 'cause wow. I literally had NO time to finish this, and it's a bit of embarrassment. Long story short? Being an adult sucks. lol So other than that, I hope you enjoyed, and that everyone has a lovely holiday! ;)


End file.
